Temptation Divine
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Though Edward is married, he can't stop fantasizing about Emmett's intern. Emmett, his best friend and work partner, has warned him to stay away from her… from his little sister. She's only nineteen, he's thirty three. Will Edward take the apple from his Eve and succumb to her temptation?


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Temptation Divine**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 8,336**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** Though Edward is married, he can't stop fantasizing about Emmett's intern. Emmett, his best friend and work partner, has warned him to stay away from her… from his little sister. She's only nineteen, he's thirty three. Will Edward take the apple from his Eve and succumb to her temptation?

**Disclaimer:** Mature content. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, the plot and everything else belongs to the author.

EPOV

She walks around a ghostly and unearthly being. Eve; the epitome of innocence, elegance, and temptation divine. She is a nymph, a siren, faery folk. Goddess and demon wrapped into one.

Yes, demon. Sent to deliver me straight to hell for the thoughts I have about her.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she says sweetly as she passes by, and I can't help but breathe in her succulent scent.

"Miss Swan," I reply.

Our eyes meet momentarily before hers flutter away. My gaze languidly travels down her body. It lingers on her plump ass in her skin tight skirt with its flirty hem then her shapely legs, and finally drifts down to her fuck me heels. The perfect package. Way too sinful, and I'm left aching as I always am after our brief encounters.

She's always teasing me with that tight little body of hers, tempting me. Bending over my secretary's desk, her delicious ass right in my line of sight, when I exit my office. Reaching up to get a mug on a high shelf in the break room, back arching as her arm stretches up, looking just like she would if I tied her to my bed, writhing against me.

I have to watch myself around her because she's an intern to her older brother, Emmett, and his office is right next to mine. He's also my partner on multiple cases and a close friend. After he saw the way I looked at her on the first day at the office, he asked me to stay for a little chat. He informed me she's only nineteen, and about to start her sophomore year of college, making her fourteen years my junior. He also informed me that despite my marriage status, if I went near his sister our friendship was over. The warning had been given to all the men in the office, but there was emphasis with me. Perhaps he knew, could feel, the darkness in me that called out to make her mine. To lock her away; to keep for myself.

I've never cheated on my wife; marriage is a sacred vow that I took, even if Kate shits all over it. It may just be a piece of paper now, but you don't cheat, period. The binding of marriage, however, could not keep my gaze from devouring her, or my cock from weeping in her presence.

There are three weeks left, and I am counting down the days, ready for her to be out of my sight because I can't take the agony of her presence any longer. I can't stand to watch the other men in the office lust after what I want to be mine.

She doesn't say much, quiet, but there is intelligence in what she says when she speaks, and it's hidden in her eyes.

I take a deep breath, my fingers digging into the door frame of my office while I try and regain my calm. My hands are just itching to grab her, to claim her, to dirty her. I want to mark her with my teeth, lips, and come.

I'm losing the battle. I turn, retreating back into my office, stopping myself before it's too late, and ignoring my secretary who is trying to garner my attention, slamming the door as I go. I'm just sitting down, trying to get my bearings when her annoying voice comes over the speaker on my phone.

"Sir, your wife is on line two," she says, and I cringe.

My _wife_. More like my bank account drainer, ungodly bitch, and cold fish extraordinaire. It was lust at first sight; me for her body, her for my money. And as soon as we were married, just seven months after meeting, all sex turned off. Now three years later I get serviced when she wants something, but only then and it leaves much to be desired.

"What?" I answer curtly into the phone as I place it to my ear.

"Oooh, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," she snickers into my ear, her little laugh grating on my last nerve.

"Well, I woke up next to you, didn't I?"

"Touché," she says before continuing on with whatever manner of annoyance she's called about. "I was just calling to see how my darling husband was doing today."

"Cut the shit, Kate, what do you want?" I ask, already tired of whatever game she's trying to play.

"Well, my love, I seem to have maxed out my credit card and I need you to call them and extend my credit line."

I'm seeing red, violent red against my eyelids that are screwed shut so tightly they hurt.

"Kate, I just paid the bill two weeks ago, and you are fucking telling me you spent five thousand dollars in that time!" I yell into the phone, beyond furious. "What the fuck did you buy?"

"I didn't buy that much," she spits.

"And yet you've already reached your limit?"

"So?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"I'm not calling them."

"I'll ride you when you get home."

"Go fuck yourself; I'm not interested in your disease ridden pussy."

"You fucking bastard!" she screams. "I need the fucking money, Edward."

"Then get a fucking job, Kate!" I holler as I slam the receiver down.

My fingers rub circles on my temples, trying to rein my anger in. I haven't filed for divorce because Kate will try to take every last cent of my money, and knowing how persuasive she can be, it's possible she'll win. It's actually financially better to stay married. I was foolish, and didn't get a pre-nup at the time. Granted, I wasn't making nearly as much as I am now, and we did elope. She played it up hard when I attempted to get her to sign something after the fact. I knew I was in trouble then, and she knew she had me by the balls.

The one smart thing I did when we got married was to make certain she had no access to any of my accounts. I gave her a credit card in her name with a limit, which she has pushed before and it has been increased over time, and has been greatly abused.

Trying to gain my focus again I pull out one of my case files. I have a meeting with a client at nine on Monday morning.

After almost an hour of poring over the documents my eyes are glazed over and burning. My hands rub at my temples again.

A knock at the door draws my attention away from the pounding in my head, moving it down to my cock when I see Miss Swan peeking in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir," she apologizes, closing the door as she enters.

_Sir._ Fuck me. It won't be long until the last thread snaps if she keeps that up.

"Mr. Cullen, you look tense," she says, sauntering innocently toward me, her eyes full of concern.

_Of course I'm fucking tense. You just made my cock a fucking steel pole that wants nothing more than to impale you. And my wife is asking to ride it for money like a common prostitute. _

Her seductive body walks around to stand behind my chair, her hands resting on my shoulders before digging in. I moan in appreciation for the combination of pain and pleasure she gives me. I knew I was tense, but I didn't realize how much so until she began.

"Does that feel good, Mr. Cullen?" she asks, her voice merely a whisper at my ear, her hot breath on my neck.

"Mmm, yes. Harder," I groan, my eyes slip closed, loving the feeling of her hands on me, my fantasies running away with where I really want them to be massaging.

"Isn't that what _I'm_ supposed to be begging for?" she questions seductively and my eyes fly open.

Stunned, I grab her hands without thinking, halting her movements and pull her in front of me. Her eyes are wide and bright, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. The demon is showing through, the little bit of naughty in my temptation.

"Miss Swan," I begin, clearing my throat as I adjust my position to try and hide the bulge that she creates, "that sounded like a proposition of sorts. Do I need to remind you I'm not only fourteen years older than you, but also married?"

My hands are aching to grab hold of her voluptuous body. She doesn't understand what she does to me, and her little show has me ready to bend her over my desk and plow into her. Pink spreads across her cheeks and down her chest. I'm seconds away from pinning her down like a wild beast, the idea of which excites me to no end.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, I was just trying to lighten your mood," she says, and for some reason her response rubs me the wrong way.

I stand, upset now that she's played with me, and not in the way I want her too. Her body moves back to give me space, but my hand shoots out and grabs her arm, pulling her to me.

"It is not nice to tease a man like that," I say harshly. "We're not like the boys you are used to. It angers us, and many will take what you offer." I lean forward; my tongue wants to taste her since she smells divine. My lips are so close to her ear as I whisper, "Don't tempt me anymore, Miss Swan, or you may regret it." To make sure she gets the point, I caress up and down her arms, my lips ghosting across the delicate curve of her neck.

A gasp escapes her plump lips while her hand clenches hold of my lapel. She feels so good in my arms that I don't think I can stop myself, and I find my lips trailing along her jaw toward her luscious mouth.

I press my lips to hers, doing what I've wanted to for over a month since she sauntered in here, turning my life upside down. Her tongue searches for mine and I lose it, turning her and pushing her against the edge of my desk.

My hips rock against her, showing her just what she's doing to me when my hard cock digs into her stomach.

"You want this, don't you baby? You want me to pull my cock out and slam it into that hot little pussy of yours, don't you?" I question, my hands roaming her body, squeezing and pulling her closer. She only moans, but I need more. "Answer me. Now, Miss Swan."

"Please, Edward, please. Yes, I want you."

I growl at her response. I'm seconds away from taking her. Seconds from unzipping my pants, popping out my cock, pushing her panties aside, and shoving it into her tight little cunt.

"Are you wet for me? I bet I could slide right into you, all the way," I say, sliding my hand under her skirt while I suck on her neck and shoulder.

My fingers slide along the edge of her panties, slipping into them. She's not just wet, she's dripping.

"Fuck!"

I have to taste her. I _need_ to taste her. Now. To hell with the consequences.

I sit down and lean forward, then push her so she is resting on the edge of the desk. My hand runs up her luscious tempting legs, lifting one and placing it on the arm rest to my left. I pull her panties to the side, exposing her shining pink folds. My little temptress is bare, and I can see the glistening of her juices drawing me in. She lets out a little squeak when my tongue hits her clit, and I have to remind her to be quiet.

I dig in, tasting her sweet ambrosia, the apple from her garden. My Eve is divine on my tongue, lapping at her sweet nectar. She's biting her finger when I slide mine in, stifling the moans I pull from her. I want to hear her throws of passion, but know it's too risky here. Maybe later, when I have her writhing beneath me in my bed.

Her little hand fists into my hair, pushing me harder against her, my fingers deeper. The desk creaks as her hips move to the rhythm of my fingers and tongue, needing more. I can feel her insides tighten around my fingers, whispered pants of "Oh, God", and her body tensing, signaling just how close she is.

Emmett's voice calls out my name with a strong knock on the door, splashing us both with proverbial cold water. I curse under my breath while I pull Isabella down and hide her under my desk, my cock quickly deflating. Her eyes are wide as she looks up at me, but she remains silent.

I reluctantly wipe her juices from my mouth and smooth my hair back before responding. "Come on in," I say and pull open the file cabinet next to me in an attempt to look like I am doing something constructive instead of sinful. It hides her better as well.

Emmett's head pops through the opening. "Hey, man, you want to grab some lunch on Monday? I wanted to talk about the Lerner case before we meet with them."

"Yeah, sure. Noon? Palomino?" I inquire.

He grins because I've named his favorite restaurant. "Perfect, I'll put it on your calendar. Have a good weekend, and give me a call if you want to watch the game on Sunday. Rose is going shopping with her sister, and I am free!"

I chuckle at his exuberance and shake my head. "Alright. Give me a call and we'll make a game plan."

"Later!" he says as he shuts the door.

Slumping my head into my hands I let out a sigh, while I mentally chastise myself. It isn't until I feel her fingers trailing up my thighs that I remember Bella is confined to the small space beneath me. Groaning, I can feel myself becoming hard again as she moves closer.

I have to pull away; I've already done too much. Tasted her forbidden essence.

There is rejection written on her face, but I can't do anything about it, I have nothing I can offer her.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I've already taken this way too far," I explain regretfully.

She stands up and gives a small smile that doesn't cover the tears I see forming in her eyes.

"Have a wonderful weekend, Mr. Cullen," she says brokenly, before turning and heading for the door.

Words have left me, and I can't even respond. I know if I were to say something, it would be to pull her back in, back into my wanting arms. So I put myself back into work, and try to push her from my mind.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that the next time I look at my clock, it's after six. It's time to leave, so I pack up my bags and shut everything down. Hopefully my head will clear over the weekend, no longer saturated by her presence. Monday was a whole other matter. How was I going to get through the next three weeks after having tasted her sweetness?

I am left alone with myself and my actions on the drive home. Emmett warned me.

No, call it what you will, Emmett _threatened_ me. There was an underlying current in his words. He would pummel me if he found out how I touched her today, and then how I dismissed her.

The bitch, Kate, has run off many of my friends, but he's one that stuck around. To lose his friendship would be devastating.

Yet, I can't keep my hands off of Bella, my little Eve as she thrusts an apple into my chest. Soft spoken words of secrets as she tempts and taunts me until I break. I may not have committed the ultimate sin that would seal the fate of my friendship, but I did taste her sweet nectar.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

My body is still begging for her, unable to come down from her high. I can't see myself unable to stay away for the next three weeks. Once she is gone, I pray her poison will leave my system, but until then I am a highly unstable being. A monster salivating to devour the fair maiden.

Maybe, just maybe, if I have her I'll be rid of my obsession, but there are two problems with that. One being that I will lose my friendship with Emmett and very possibly be sent to the hospital. The other problem? I worry if I give in and have her once, I'll want more. I'm already addicted to everything about her.

If I'm being honest, I know the answer. Just as I know if she shows up in front of me right now I'll fuck her until we both pass out. And then I won't let go of her until somebody pries my hands off of her.

Thankfully, Kate's car is missing from the garage when I pull in. I have a problem to remedy, and really don't want to see her face, period. I smile when I see the note taped to the fridge, letting me know she is spending the weekend with her sister.

Yeah, right_. Sister._

I rifle through the mail and see nothing in need of immediate attention, so I set it down on the counter to be dealt with later. My hands pull at the knot in my tie, as I walk to the stairs, ready to be rid of my suit. Just as I'm heading upstairs my steps are halted by the front door ringing. I contemplate ignoring it, but I've just headed up, and I know they can see me through the side windows. Letting out a sigh, I move back down and with what I'm sure is a surly glare, throw the door open.

My jaw drops as a pair of large brown eyes stare back at me and in an instant I know I'm a dead man. Standing on my front porch is my innocent little demon with her face flushed and looking like little red riding hood in her red sweater. Doesn't she understand that this is not grandmother's house, and I am the big bad wolf that will eat her up? Something tells me that is what she wants, what she is looking for.

I shake my head, beseeching her, but she steps forward.

"You can't be here," I state.

"Please, finish what you started," she begs, reaching for me, fingers grazing my tense jaw.

"Isabella, turn around and go home," I say, hoping my voice comes out as forceful as I need it to, and not as lustful as I feel.

"Please," she begs again, her hands resting on my chest and rising to wrap around my neck.

My lips twitch; my body knows I'm lying by telling her the opposite of what I want to do to her. With each passing second, I find it harder to breathe. My insides are clenching tight, my fingers flex itching to touch her, and my heart races. My legs muscles are coiled tight, ready to either run away from her, or grab her and race up the stairs to my bed. I ignore the way my mouth waters as I stare at her.

_Stay…_

Her soft eyes plead with me to let her remain, and I can't take any more.

I break and take her in my arms, pressing my lips to hers. Without any thought at all, I lift her up, pull her through the threshold. I slam the door shut with my foot as I push her body up against the wall. I'm no longer in control; the beast is. My gaze is dark, intense. I'm hungry – so _hungry_ for her.

I can't stop, not now. My hands roam around her body, taking in her softness. Pressing my erection into her stomach earns me a delicious gasp.

"That's right, baby, feel what's going to be inside you. This is what you want, isn't it? This is why you're here," I growl, my teeth nipping at her neck. _It's why you won't stop fucking torturing me. You're here to ruin me._

"Yes, Edward," she pants. "Please. I need you to touch me, be inside me. Take me. Ravage me and make me yours."

My fingers flex against her flesh, digging deep. "Fuck, baby!" My teeth nip at her jaw, neck, anywhere I can find. "I'm going to fucking ruin you for any other man." I step back grinning. "And I know the perfect place to start."

I grab her hand and pull her, running up the stairs. We make it to the top and my lips are on hers, my arms wrap around her securely as I lead her to the master bedroom.

No need to shut the door, there will be nobody to give audience to. And the thought of hearing her cries of pleasure echoing off the walls is enticing.

My hands are tearing at her clothing, pulling and twisting her sweater up over her head.

"I haven't slept with my wife in over a year, and I'm clean," I tell her as I unzip her skirt, her fingers working on ridding me of my jacket. I need her to know that I haven't been anywhere near Kate.

"I've only been with two guys before who both used condoms," she replies, though I know my Eve is pure. She then regards me shyly. "I… I haven't done much," she reveals, nervousness lacing her words.

The admission of her inexperience has me shuddering in pleasure of all that I can teach her.

"Don't worry, my Eve, I know everything to make you my dirty little girl," I assure her, my teeth pulling on her bottom lip. "I'm going to make you a great little whore for my cock."

She gasps at my words, but the dilation of her eyes tells me she likes it. I smirk and test just how far I can push it.

"I want you begging for it, lusting for me always; to turn you into a little slut for me and only me. Are you my little slut?" I ask and she shudders in my arms, a small moan slipping past her luscious lips. My hands running up and down her body, grabbing, pulling.

"Yes," she whispers and I lean down to reward her by pulling a breast from her bra and suckling on her taut nipple.

"Tell me little girl, do you like me talking dirty to you like that? Does it turn you on?" I inquire, releasing my mouth and pushing her skirt down over her hips to pool at her feet. I grab her little mound and groan at the wetness seeping through the thin cotton. "It does, doesn't it? Tell me, temptation. I need to hear you say it. Tell me what my words do to you. Tell me you're mine."

I've officially lost it, the need to claim her, to take her and fucking consume her like she does me takes over.

"Fuck," she curses, her hands gripping me tight while her hips move, riding my hand. I slip under the edge of her panties, groaning when I reach her bare slick folds. My cock is weeping, begging, to be buried in her. I can't take much more. "Yes! I'm yours, all fucking yours!"

I love the way she curses, my temptress, calling to my beast. One of my fingers slips in and she crumples against me, her body shaking. I want her to come so badly, but I want her to come on my cock first, so I pull my hand away. Her eyes snap to mine, whispering pleas for me to finish her off, grabbing at me. I lick her sweet nectar from my fingers, lavishing in her taste.

"Not yet, my Eve. I have to make you pay some way for what you've done to me over the past month," I tease.

She groans in frustration before yanking my jacket down my arms and off. "You're wearing too many clothes."

I moan when her lips find my neck, licking and sucking while her fingers undo the buttons on my shirt. It's slow, painful even, torture. She pulls my shirt out of my pants so that she can reach the remaining buttons. My breath is ragged, uneven, when her hands slip under the fabric and reach my skin.

It's my turn to shake, my chest heaving, head rolled back, while her hands trail seductively up my abs to my chest. I grab her ass and pull her flush to me, rocking my hips into her. My hand rises and grabs hold of her hair, pulling her head back before attacking her lips with mine.

"On your knees," I command in a whisper against her lips. She bites her bottom lip and I can see my pure Eve again, uncertainty written on her face. "Have you never sucked a cock, baby?"

"I have," she admits and I growl, my teeth nipping at her jaw as I pull on her hair. "Once. I'm not good, though."

"Oh, I'm sure you're good, but I can show you how to be great," I reassure her and push on her shoulder until she kneels before me.

The sight is unbelievable, unimaginable, and highly erotic. Her plump lips are inches away from my cock. It twitches and she gasps at the sight before tentatively pressing her hand against the bulge my hard length creates.

"Take it out," I direct her, my voice rough with the need that penetrates every part of me.

She licks her lips, and I groan, dying to feel that tongue on me. Bella's fingers fumble with my belt, then my zipper, and then her tiny hand wraps around me, pulling out my hardness.

She stares at it in surprise, the full head burning red, ready to burst. Her little mouth opens and I almost come at the sight of my cock slipping between her lips. I pull out, and then push back into her mouth. She looks at me from under her lashes while moving down my length, her tongue lapping at the underside. Fucking perfection.

I lavish in her inexperienced movements, determined to be the one to show her. My hand rests on her head, hips thrusting lightly, setting the pace. Her head bobs up and down, taking more and more with each pass, gaining confidence, but I want to see just how much she can take.

I want her to take all of me.

I want her to choke on me.

"Just a bit more, baby," I coo as I push her head down further and flex my hips.

Her throat convulses around my head and I feel like the floor has dropped out from beneath me. She's choking, gasping, and I pull out, saliva dripping down her chin. I let her breathe for only a second before shoving my cock back down her throat until I'm all the way in and her nose is pressed against my skin. My hands hold her there for a moment, lost in the euphoria of her gagging around me.

Fuck, I'm a bastard right now, but looking down in her eyes I know she's okay with it. She smiles up at me, my naughty little tease, as soon as I pop out of her mouth.

"Do you like that, my Eve? Do you like choking on my cock?"

"Yes," she replies between pants.

"Why do you like it?" I question, perversely aroused by her response.

"Because it gives you pleasure."

Fuck, her answer slashes at me like fire. I take my cock in my hand and smack the tip against her cheek and lips, spreading my pre-come around her flawless skin.

Perfect.

"Eve, if you keep talking like that, I'm going to take everything out on you. I'll use you as my own little fuck doll."

"Then do it," she taunts.

I pull her up to her feet, grab her at the waist, and toss her onto the bed. She giggles when I pounce on top of her, but stops, moaning instead, when I take her nipple into my mouth, biting on it. Underneath her my hands work on the clasp to her bra, I need her naked, open for me. I pull the offending garment off of her, than slide her ruined panties down.

The need to see her over powers and I push her thighs apart to look at my new home. She's pink, swollen, and glistening; begging to be fucked. My fingers slide back into her soaked pussy before I lean down, my tongue finding her tiny clit and flicking it, driving her mad.

She thrashes against me, the sensations almost too much for her. Hands move to my hair, pulling me, pushing me. Incomprehensible words coming out in gasps and groans. But just as she teeters on the edge I pull away.

She lets out a sob until she registers what I'm doing, and I crawl up her body.

"Please, tell me you are on the fucking pill," I beg, the tip of my cock running along her slit. I'm so close to pounding into her, my body tense and begging to take, but the last thing I need to come out of this tryst is a baby. Because it's only one time… right? She nods and I curse, "Thank fuck!"

I press against her opening and slide into her sweet tight depths, all the way. My body jerks and shakes, the feeling of her wrapped around me has my being screaming out and almost coming on the spot. The gasp that falls from her doesn't help, followed by her walls clenching around me. It's too much, the thin string of sanity leaving me and I pull out before slamming back in.

"Fuck, Eve, you feel so fucking good," I moan, my arms wrapping around her, needing her body as close as possible.

Bella cries out in pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head, lost in it all. That sight, the vision of her is euphoric bliss knowing I caused it. I can't stop my hips from thrusting into her hard, my cock filling her. The pace picks up, my hips slamming into hers. No gentle movements, but needy. Pounding into her, pushing her as far as I can.

I've had her on the edge twice, and she is quickly climbing back up. Screaming, panting, as her hips rise to meet mine. My lips find hers, claiming them as my cock claims her pussy.

I ache with the need for release; it's been too long, my balls so tight and drawn up. She needs to come, to soak my cock and milk me for everything I have to give her.

"Come on, baby," I plead.

She's so close, so I sit up and push her thighs apart, bending them so her knees are touching the bed. The new angle has her screaming so loud I'm afraid the neighbors will hear her… and I love it. Her nails dig into my arms, her back arching off of the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy as she falls over the edge.

Her body convulses beneath me, her pussy becoming a vice as her walls clamp down and quiver around me. Everything turns white, my hips slam into hers and I explode. My body jerks with each stream I release into her.

So good. So fucking good.

Better than my dreams. The reality outshining the fantasy.

My hands are still pushing on her legs and I brace myself to keep from falling on her. Sweat is dripping down my face, my chest heaving.

I pull out slowly, my eyes trained on where we are joined, and watch my come slowly leak out of her tiny opening.

"Fuck," she whispers and I look up to find her staring at me. "You look so hot watching that."

I grin, my gaze moving back down. I've touched her, tainted her, marked her, and I want more.

"Come on, baby, let's get cleaned up and go find some dinner," I say, taking her hands in mine, pulling her up so that her chest is flush with mine.

My arms wrap around her, my lips moving to kiss hers.

It's slow and soft. As I kiss her I wonder if she is what my life has been missing.

I awake the next morning with Bella curled into my chest, my arms wrapped around her. Touching her skin is unavoidable – I have to. I lightly trail my fingers along her creamy skin. So beautiful. So soft.

She is exquisite.

And last night was unbelievable. It was the best sex this bed has seen by far. She tested not only my stamina, but how fast I could get it back up. Bella was insatiable. If I was her age, though, I could have gone all night, coming over and over again. But being in my thirties has really slowed down the recovery time I had in my youth. I still came, filling her and marking her, three times throughout the night, and I'm standing at attention for round four.

Her hair is still wet from our shower a few hours prior, and she's sleeping soundly. I don't want to wake her, but my hard-on is raging. He knows there's a hot little honey hole inches from him. I lift my hips, rubbing against her thigh, and she doesn't move.

The beast inside me aligns with the devil on my shoulder, forming a plan. I'm helpless to stop their action as my cock is begging for release. We've already taken a bite of the forbidden, why stop now?

I gently roll her over onto her back, climbing between her thighs, spreading her wide open. I lick my hand, swirling it around the head as I take my cock and line up. My other hand moves to rest on the bed by her shoulder, and I sink in.

It's a wake-up call she'll never forget.

My eyes roll back in my head as I move in her. Being that she's asleep, she's a bit dry, and the sensation sends shudders through my body. I won't last like this, it's too good. My head rests in the crook of her neck, my pace picking up, slamming into her.

Her mouth is near my ear and I can hear her breath pick up, a soft moan slips past her lips. She's also getting wetter.

"My little Eve," I whisper in her ear. "You like my cock inside you, don't you? Fucking pounding you." I nip at her neck and her breath hitches. "Do you want to come little girl?"

"Edward," she whimpers, her hands rising, clenching onto my arms.

Her eyes are open now, clouded with lust and desire. I rest my forehead against hers as my hips thrust harder. I'm so close, so is she. I grab onto her legs, pulling them onto my shoulders giving me a deeper angle that I know will send her other the edge.

She's screaming now, cursing, my name falling from her lips in prayer. Her body tenses and I come undone, spilling into her as her pussy clenches and throbs around me.

I collapse down onto her, her body still convulsing beneath me.

"Fuck, baby, I didn't think I was going to get you off for a minute there."

She giggles. "It was a close call."

I roll off of her and she stretches, a cute little squeak coming out before curling back into my side.

"So, I'm free. What do you want to do this weekend?" I ask, and then realize the significance in what I just said.

It's true, one time isn't enough. I want more. I don't want her to go, I want to lock her away, naked, all weekend long.

So I will.

It's hard to go back to the office on Monday after the weekend I spent wrapped up in my Eve's hot little body. Every whiff of her perfume or peripheral vision this morning stirs images of the weekend, bringing me to life. I'm hard and wanting, but there's no relief, leaving me in a nasty disposition by the end of the day.

For two days I never could get her alone. Probably for the best; I need to keep the beast contained before it completely ruins my life and hers.

Kate is on the receiving end of my rage when I get home after three days of no release, and thankfully it pushes her out the door. She doesn't want to be around my moody ass, which is fine by me. I'd be happy to never see her again.

I'm a bastard the next morning, even with getting off last night by my hand. My little temptress is in the parking lot, wearing a frilly little flirty skirt, and has a male intern paying her too much attention. I glare at her from across the way, and she jumps when her eyes meet mine.

I walk across the pavement and can't seem to stop glaring at the child ogling her.

Bella is smiling at him, chatting with him like she's interested.

My teeth grind together, and I grip my briefcase tightly as my gait picks up. I have to get out of here before I smash his skull in with my bag.

I bypass my secretary and don't even bother with a cursory nod to acknowledge her morning greeting. But before I can get inside and hide away in my cave, Bella walks up behind me and says hello.

I exhale a tight breath, turn around and glower at her. She leans back, a fearful expression in her eyes.

I grab her arm, pulling her into my office and behind the door. The moment I'm touching her, the beast rattles at the cage door, begging to taint her more. I pause, closing my eyes before I speak, to give myself a moment to calm down before I explode in rage at her.

"Do you like that boy?" I hiss and open my eyes so I can study her for the truth when she answers me.

"Jacob?" she questions. "He's nice, but he's not what I want."

"What _do_ you want?" I ask.

"You," she says seductively.

My hand flies out and grab hers, placing it on my throbbing bulge. I press her body into the wall as a groan rips out of my chest. My lips kiss and lick the skin at her neck as I whisper into her ear. "Feel what you do to me. I've been hard since I saw you yesterday morning. I can't take it. I _need_ this, need you. God, I have to… have to…" Emmett's voice booms down the hall, and I know I'm out of time. "You had better come and rectify my situation today, since _you_ are to blame."

I smile and step back, releasing her. She watches me as I move to sit behind my desk. I'm pleased to look up and find her eyes clouded, tongue peeking out to wet her plump lips.

"So, what is it you're studying in school again?" I ask, just as Emmett's shadow hits my open door.

"Umm, I want to be a law clerk, so I'm working toward that," she says, and I can see I've affected her so much she can't even remember her major. That makes me smile harder.

"I still think you should just be a lawyer," Emmett's voice echoes as he turns to lean on the door jamb.

My seductress rolls her eyes at him and lets out a huff. Apparently it's a sore spot.

"Em, I've told you, I don't want to be a lawyer!"

"Alright, alright. Come on, let's get to work," Emmett says and they head out to start the day.

I turn my attention away from the retreating beauty and back to my desk. There's a post-it note from my secretary reminding me of my early morning meeting. Not in the mood. Grumbling, I adjust my hard-on and pull out their file to get started.

Hours later and I'm still frustrated. It's difficult to have a meeting with a client while my cock is trying to bust its way out of my pants. I just can't stop thinking about her; her soft lips, plump breasts that fit just right in my hand, perfectly round ass, warm wet folds that suck me in, my cock exploding inside and all over her.

Almost as if she can feel my desperation, the door opens and she slips quietly inside. Saying nothing, she approaches me, and I pull away from my desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I believe you are in need of servicing?" she asks.

Grabbing her hand, I snatch her tiny body to me, pulling her lips down to mine, kissing her fiercely as I put her hand over my weeping cock.

_Oh God, finally._ I groan.

"On your knees," I command, positioning her so that she's somewhat under my desk in case anyone should enter.

My temptation does as I request, the demon peeking through as she looks up at me from under her lashes. She knows what she does to me as she slowly unzips my pants and releases me from my torturous confine.

"Oh, fuck! That's… oh God, perfect," I breathe as she wraps her lips around my head.

My heart is beating erratically and my breathing is so ragged, I just know Emmett's going to hear me next door.

I grip the edge of my chair and tip my hips up as she takes me deep, and sucks hard, just like I need. I'm lost in sensation as she toys with me, pushing me to the edge and then backing off. This continues for what feels like forever and I love her hot little mouth wrapped around me.

There's a knock on the door and I freeze as the knob turns, Emmett's head peeking in.

"Have you seen Bella?" Emmett asks, opening my door.

The sweet sucking motion on my cock stops abruptly. She lets go of me with her mouth, her hand still teasing, gently stroking me up and down as I look up at her brother with a blank expression on my face.

"She stopped by a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen her since," I reply, and it's the truth.

He didn't ask if I knew where she was, thankfully, or then I would've been forced to lie. There was no way I could tell him where she was and what she was doing. I swallowed lightly at the feel of a tongue licking up the length of my shaft. She bravely took my head back into her hot, warm mouth. It took everything in me not to moan out loud, my knuckles were white from gripping my chair so hard.

"If you see her, can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Sure, no problem," I confirm.

He starts to shut the door, but just before I let out a sigh of relief, he opens it back up.

"Oh, one more thing, I was talking to Bella… do you think you'd be able to write her a letter of recommendation for a job well done?" he asks before adding. "I'd do it myself, but I'm her brother, and that wouldn't look the best."

Job well done?

Her tongue laps at my balls before sucking one into her mouth.

Fuck, she was doing a _very_ good job.

"Sure, no problem," I manage to say.

"Thanks, man. I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll want to thank you personally."

And I know exactly how she can show her gratitude.

I wait for the door to latch and footsteps to dissipate before leaning back in my chair to look down at my naughty girl. Her big brown eyes stare up at me while increasing the suction, earning a hiss from me.

"Your brother is looking for you," I say, pulling out from the desk a little so there is room for her to really work me over.

"I'm busy," she says, "he can wait." She smiles up at me before taking all of my cock in her mouth and swallowing around the tip. My eyes roll back as my head falls against the chair.

"Fuck, that… that… there are no fucking words for that," I pant.

My hand rests lightly on her head, taking all that is in me to keep from doing what I truly want to do, which is grab hold of her hair and fuck her face until I am coming all over her mouth and lips. Instead my will, sanity, and strength are tested.

I lick my lips and force my eyes open to watch my hard length slide in and out of my goddess' succulent mouth. Her jaw must be getting tired, it's been almost twenty minutes she's been sucking on me, and I haven't come yet. I'm close, so close, but I'm savoring our sin, drawing out my pleasure for as long as I can. I wish I had a camera to record it so I can jack off repeatedly to her sucking me.

The idea of seeing my siren on the screen with her lips wrapped around my cock has me teetering on the edge, and she can tell. Her hand reaches up to massages my balls, and I explode in her mouth, my body convulsing as stream after stream is swallowed down.

When my breathing is back to normal, she opens her mouth wide and leans back on her knees. The beast purrs, knowing by her show that not a drop escaped.

"My parents aren't going to be home tonight," she says, and I have to laugh.

"It's been a while since I've heard that," I reply, pulling her up to me and kissing down her neck. "Do you want me to come over, little girl? Come over and fuck you till you have no voice from screaming so much?"

"Yes," she replies with a shaky breath. My hand trails up her leg, fingers dancing on her thigh. "Please, Edward."

"Please, what, my Eve?" I ask, my body beginning to come back to life after the intense orgasm she pulled from me.

Her skin is flush, eyes closed, her breath coming out in pants as her body rocks into my hand trying to force it where she needs it. I groan at the damp cotton that meets my fingers. It's completely soaked through.

"Come over tonight," she says, her eyes fluttering closed as my fingers tease her clit and dip down to her opening; the source of her outpour.

"And what?" I ask, making her say it.

An alluring pink covers her cheeks and she looks away, but I bring her to look at me as she speaks. "And fuck me until you're sated."

"Send me your address, and I'll bring over dinner so we can keep our strength up," I tell her as I slip my hand away and fix my pants back up.

A whimper escapes her lips, and I kiss them before sending her back out to her brother, making her suffer until I see her that evening.

It's not until later that day when she's been out of my sight for hours that I realize how wrong this is, and how much I simply don't care.

Our tryst continues, erupting into a full blown affair. Weeks pass, and I face the fact that I have become very attached to her. I don't want to let her go, so I don't.

Her skirt is bunched at her waist, panties at her ankles, while her body is bent over. She looks delicious spread out over my desk, fingers clenching the edge, knuckles white, while I slide between her slick folds.

I'm going to miss this, miss all the times I take her during the day, her scent saturating the confined space that I live in for over nine hours a day.

I'm sad to watch Isabella leave on her last day, but it's also a sigh of relief. With her gone, I can concentrate on work without her tempting little body walking by every day. We also won't be sneaking around the office, and avoiding being caught by Emmett, which has happened more times than I dare to count.

Including right now. I can hear him talking to my secretary as I defile his little sister mere feet from him. My eyes close briefly, relishing in the feel of her surrounding me. I pick up the pace, spreading her cheeks to get a view at my favorite sight; my cock bottoming out in her sweet pussy.

My little temptress has become the highlight, the sunshine, in my dreary days. She makes dealing with my insidious wife easier, giving me little messages and kisses to calm me.

Speaking of, I hear my darling wife outside and slam into Bella harder. Kate's pissed, and that makes me happy. Even happier to hear her rant, angry, and I'm blissed out. I don't give a fuck about her and there is a small sense of vindication I feel with each moan that escapes Bella's lips.

I don't know how I'll cope without her, but as she slips her class schedule onto my desk, I think I know how. More sneaking around and teasing texts. Spots of light in the dark. But they're worth it just to be with her when I can.

Today isn't the end of me and my Eve, but the beginning of our time in the garden.


End file.
